Georgie
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Sometimes, you know it is time to grow up. Based on the Disney '53 movie
1. Neverland

**Small two-shot I wrote in about thirty minute, not long. based on what Mr. Darling said at the end of the Disney Peter Pan movie, about seeing the ship before**

In the air, above the natural landscape below, two boys glided seamlessly through the air. The larger of the two, no older than thirteen, threw in a few careless loops into his flight. The other, closer to ten years of age, had to concentrate on simply staying in the air.

"Hurry up, Peter, you have to keep up if you want to come" the muscled boy laughed over his shoulder.

"I am hurrying, Georgie, you're going too fast" a smaller boy replied, trying all he could to keep his balance.

Georgie laughed to himself, and landed on a tree branch. Peter soon landed next to him, putting one hand on the trunk for support.

"Is this it?" Peter asked, looking out at the land below him.

"Yup, the tallest tree on the entire island" Georgie grinned, spreading his hands out in front of him.

"Wow," Peter gasped. "You can see everything from here."

"Yup" Georgie agreed.

"Look, it's the Indian camp, and Mermaid Lagoon" Peter continued in wonder.

Georgie laughed at his companions amazement. The older boy reclined in the air and floated away from the branch. He was gazing out at the stars.

"Whats out there?" Peter suddenly asked, watching his friend.

"A whole other world" Georgie replied dreamily. "That's where we all came from, you, me, the other Lost Boys."

"Can we go back?" the younger boy questioned.

"Wanna try?" Georgie grinned.

Peters face lit up.

"Lets."

"Alright, let's go" Georgie exclaimed, shooting off into the sky.

"Wait for me" Peter whined, following at a much slower pace.

Georgie sighed as he stopped to help his friend. They flew side-by-side as they got closer to the stars above them.

"How far is it?" Peter asked.

"That depends on how far you want it to be" Georgie replied.

As he said it, the air around them burst into colors. Patterns filled the space, and the vibrant hues reflected off their faces.

Peter and Georgie took the colors in in a form of awe.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the colors stopped. Below them was the oddest jungle either of them had ever seen.

"What is it?" Peter gasped.

"London" Georgie replied.

"How do you know that?"

"I've been here before."

"Really?" the older boy nodded. "Wow."

"C'mon, I want to show you something."

They lazily glided down from their height, until they landed on what Peter believed to be a great fallen tree.

"This, is the London Bridge" Georgie told him.

"Whats that?" Peter asked, pointing at the Thames. "It's the smallest ocean I've ever seen."

"It's not an ocean, it's a river" Georgie laughed.

"Hey, you there, boy!" a loud voice called, the two boys turned to see a large man in dark blue walking in their direction.

"Quick, Peter, hide" Georgie instantly ordered.

"Why?" Peter questioned.

Georgie didn't bother to answer, instead he pushed the other boy off the bridge. Peter fell a few feet before catching himself, and gliding back up.

"What are you doing out after curfew?" the man was asking Georgie.

"I'm sorry, Sir" Georgie replied.

Peter made a face, why was Georgie acting so weird. Georgie never talked like that in Neverland.

"Where are your parents, boy?" the man continued.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Sir" Georgie admitted.

Peter peaked over the edge to see his friend looking at the ground.

"An orphan then, or simply misplaced?" the man questioned.

"I haven't seen my parents in a few years" the boy explained.

"Alright, lets get going" the man said, putting his hand on Georgie's shoulder and leading him away.

Peter watched them walk away. He watched the man take his best friend and hero. He watched Georgie being led to adult-hood.

He brushed the lone tear away as it tried to fell from his eye, and turned around, flying back towards Neverland.

As he flew he swore. He swore to himself, to the other Lost Boys, to Neverland, to the person Georgie used to be. He swore he would never grow up.


	2. London

George Darling sat at the desk in his bedroom. It was a dull bedroom, his foster parents wouldn't have it any otherway. And after they had told him the stories he had come up with when he had arrived at the orphanage, he quite agreed.

Flying boys, mermaids, and Indians, how preposterous. He couldn't believe he had come up with such tales.

_But they are true_ a small voice in the back of his mind spoke up. The voice was familiar. Besides the fact that he heard it often, it reminded him of a long lost childhood friend.

_Don't ignore me, Georgie_ the voice said. He pushed it away again, and returned his focus to his studies.

But he couldn't focus on the Latin that sat before him. He leaned back and looked out the window. He had insisted that the desk face the window, he loved to look at the trees that grew in the yard, the sun as it set to the side of the window, th frost as it rose up in the winter time. It all took him back to his childhood.

_In Neverland _the voice said. He rubbed his forehead, but it didn't help. _Remember how you used to fly, Georgie? Remember how the Lost Boys looked up to you, Georgie? Remember me, Georgie?_

He pushed his chair away from the desk and started to pace.

"Hey, Georgie, remember me?" the voice continued.

George stopped, that one was not in his head. He turned back to the window to see a young boy with light red hair, and sparklingblue eyes. The boy wore a green clothtunic, and a matching hat with a red feather stick out of it. His skin was tanned and obviously in need of a good wash.

"Peter?" he asked in amazement.

"Oh, so you do remember" the boy exclaimed happily, floating around the room.

"No, I'm dreaming, I must be" George muttered.

"Nope, no dreams here," Peter laughed, picking up the book George had been studying. "Just me."

George stared at the other boy, and everything came back.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering" the boy trailed off.

"Wondering what?" the older boy lazily asked.

"Why you desertedus" Peter nonchalantly replied. "Why you left us with no leader. Why you let that man take you away. Why you decided to grow up."

"I left you in charge," George sighed, sitting on his bed. "It was time for me to grow up."

"It's never time to grow up" Peter said, suddenly angry. "What happened to never growing up? Huh? What happened to the Georgie I knew? The one who only wanted to play games all day? What happened to him?"

George looked at his old friend with sad eyes.

"One day, you may understand" he sadly told him.

"Yeah right" Peter said as he jumped to the windowsill. He jumped out, and George heard a thud from below.

He rushed to the window, thinking the worst. Instead, Peter passed the window just as he reached in. He was standing on the edge of a large pirates ship.

"I'll never grow up" the boy proclaimed as the ship flew out of sight.

"Good-bye, Peter" George sighed once the ship was gone.

He walked sat down at his desk again. Peter had shut his book, so he had lost his place.

No, he had shut it. There was no such person as Peter Pan. It had all been a dream.

Content with his explanation, he thumbed through the pages to find the one ha had been at.

"George" his foster mother called though the house. "Mary's here."

His heart leaped. Mary. The reason he wanted to grow up.

**Thats all, hope it all makes sense review if you like it:)**


End file.
